The use of radar to determine range and velocity of objects in an environment is important in a number of applications including automotive radar and gesture detection. A radar typically transmits a signal and listens for the reflection of the signal from objects in the environment. Transmitting signals that are not susceptible to spoofing is an important consideration in the design of radar systems.